The Black Sheep
by Pepe The Fan Fiction Writer
Summary: The story revolves around the life of Rin and Len Kagamine's little brother, Ken Kagamine, and his life living under the successful shadows of his two famous elder siblings. I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY REFERENCES IN THIS STORY. This is an open world so a few anime will be mixed and referenced within it! AND I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OTHER ANIME MIXED WITHIN THE STORY! PLEASE ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys, this is my first Fan Fic HAHAHA**

 **I don't really know if you're allowed to add your own character in a story I just gave it a try**

 **and I also don't know where to place the author's note so I just put it here.**

 **To those reading this, thank you for putting time in reading my first work, I hope you guys like it :)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Rin's POV)**

Rin Kagamine, that is my name. I am the eldest among my siblings, well, I'm about 5 seconds older than my twin brother and two years older than my little brother.

I am currently 16 years old. My brother and I are famous singers since we were 14 ever since we joined the 'Vocaloid', a group composed of the two of us and our friends, and sad to say the buzz concerning us have been dying out lately.

Yes, our loyal fanbase are still intact but we haven't been spotted in the headlines most often.

That's life I guess but that's the least of my concern. My little brother, Ken Kagamine, has been causing trouble lately.

My little brother isn't really the mischievous type. Ever since we were kids, Len and I have always been close to him and we babied him most of the time.

Just remembering our childhood really relaxes my nerves… Oh how I wish I was a child again…

Oh, went off topic for a bit there, sorry about that.

Anyways, ever since my mom, Lenka, and my dad, Rinto, split up because of father's alcohol problem, us twins haven't been able to communicate with our baby brother since our dad won the custody over him sooooo yeaahhhh..

The reason why I'm saying this is because my little brother is entering our highschool, Shoujo high, and mom said we should use this opportunity to bond with him.

That's why right now; Len and I are standing in front of our ex-father's house, which is really dirty by the way. I mean broken windows? Dog poops on the lawn? And did I mention the gate? It's fucking open with a broken lock, what if some criminal broke in and try to hurt my baby brother?

If that happens I'm gonna sue the hell outta my dad.

"Hey Rin, you excited just what our brother looks like after years of not seeing him?" Len said to me with a nervous tone.

"Yeah, once he comes out this gate I'm gonna tackle him and hug him so tight that he'll leave this alcoholic scumbag of a dad and come running back to us." I said with an evil grin.

Len laughed and looked at me with passion then said "Rin, we finally get to see our baby brother after all we've been through." He cried a little.

A few tears fell from my eyes when I reminisce to the times we played back then. I always acted as the mother, Len was the father and Ken was our baby.

I wonder what my baby brother looks like now…

 **(Ken POV)**

Fuck, I made onii-san and onee-san wait for me for so long. I wonder what's going through their minds. I bet they're thinking _'I can't believe we have to walk to school with our shitbag of a brother, I mean he's with our drunkard dad for a reason.'_

Fuck you guys… *sigh, I'm being paranoid again. Fuck anxiety, fuck depression, and fuck my life.

No fuck you brain, I'm talking to myself again.

Fuck big brother and his perfect face, his perfect personality, his perfect physique, and his perfect voice.

Fuck him, he's a talented bitch. He's a varsity in basketball and a singer too. He can play any sort of instrument given to him and he gets love letters in locker every day.

Different girls confess to him after school too.

Fuck big sister and her perfect skin, her perfect hair with a bow on top, and her perfect social skills.

Fuck her too, she's a varsity in volleyball and is top 1 in their whole batch in Academics. Boys confess to her too, fuck.

Yeah, yeah… I'm the fucking loser little brother. Now I know what the Kardashian's little brother feels like, living under your famous elder siblings' shadow.

I don't give a fuck, we're all gonna die the time comes, they'll be all bones like me so no need to get envious.

As I opened the gate, I saw onii-san talking to onee-san across the road. I locked the gate and walked towards them.

"Goodmorning onii-san, one-san" I said then bowed my head to show respect.

"Thanks for having me"

Fuck, I'm being a burden again. One thing I learned from my dad is that I'm always being a burden to everyone because I'm weak.

Fuck just thinking about it makes me wanna kill myself….

Wait no, fuck you dad, and fuck this family. I'm not gonna be like you. I won't be a drunkard and a smoker. Once I graduate and get a job, I'll leave your ass there and you'll die all alone.

Grraaaahhhh, fuck I bet my sister's a fucking slut. Most female artists are sluts.

"Ken-chan, you're…." Rin said then immediately hugged me.

She's crying? But why?

"I missed you so much…. My baby brother, oh how much you've grown. Please forgive onee-san for not being there for you growing up."

She… Missed me? Why do I feel something burning inside, like I wanna cry…

Fuck, no, I mustn't show weakness.

"Reunion hug!" Len shouted then proceeded to hug us both tightly.

This feeling….I haven't felt this before.

I guess it's because I reunited with my family.

 **(Len POV)**

My precious baby brother, he's still as cute as he was back then.

I mean the moment I looked at him he…. Well…

His eyes are scary but still, there is no need to worry because I, Len Kagamine, shall love him like I never even left his life.

"Enough of the hugging, let's walk to school." I said then held my little brothers hand.

Oh I just miss the days the three of us would hold hands with him in the middle, the memories.

 **(Ken POV)**

This guy's a fucking faggot! What the actual fuck?! Why is he holding my hand.

Onee-san held my other hand too. They're treating me like a kid.

"Ken-chan, remember the days when we used to hold hands like this? Let's walk to school like this 'ne? For old-time's sake" Rin said while smiling

No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no.

I'm in highschool! I'll be a laughing stock when other people find out about this.

While walking, I slowly slide from Onii-san's grip, sweat covering my whole hand as I try to escape from his grasp.

"What do you think you're doing Ken-chan?" a frustrated Len said while smiling at me

I looked to my left and said "N-nothing, onii-san."

"Ah, is Ken-chan embarrassed that he's holding hands with onii-chan and one-chan?"

"N-no, you've got it wrong—"

"I can't believe Ken-chan is ashamed of us Len." Rin said jokingly while trying to guilt me.

You fucking bitch, understand the fucking situation. I'm a 14-year old highschool student and I'm being treated like some kid in a park who's walking with his parents.

Fuck, I'm not gonna take this from these two.

"Why shouldn't I be? Who are you two? You weren't there for me anyways so why the fuck should I care?"

Fuck, I said things that I shouldn't.

I made onii-san and onee-san cry like they did when we were separated from each other. I shouldn't have said that.

Good grief, I need to get the fuck outta here.

As I walked past them, they both pulled my hand.

"Even if you feel that way, we don't care. We love you Ken-chan and we'll love you no matter what." Said both Rin and Len

Even I had goosebumps, do they really feel this way?

I held my head down in shame.

I scratched my head and said "S-sorry. It's just because, please stop treating me like a kid like holding my hands. I'm in highschool, chicks don't dig childish guys."

Both of them looked at each other and laughed. Rin onee-san held both my hands and Len onii-san patted my head.

"We're sorry too Ken-chan, we got caught up in the moment. We were so excited to have our baby brother back that we didn't realize you're already grown-up." Rin said

"I'm sorry too Ken-chan, grabbing your hand like after being years apart. You must've thought I was harassing you in a gay way." Len said

Yeah, that's right, what Len onii-san said was the most accurate in accordance to my thought process at that time, which was that what he did was really gay.

But I'm happy because after all these years, I finally have my precious onii-san and onee-san back. I smiled then hugged both of them. They embraced me tight while crying.

I guess having these two as my older siblings isn't as bad as I thought.

I missed you, one-san, onii-san…..

"Hey look! It's Rin and Len Kagamine hugging some homeless kid!" said by some random guy

Actually I take it back, fuck these 'perfect' siblings and

"Fuck you asshole!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Kendrick here**

 **Yeah this is Chap 2 already even though the first one only has 6 views as of April 18, 2018 at 11:45 lolz.**

 **I got nothing to do since it's our summer vacation here and my first day as a college freshman will still be on August so for now I'll spend my time on this.**

 **Please enjoy my crappy story hehe.**

 **Vocaloid is not mine and is owned by Yamaha Corporation.**

 **GOLF WANG BIATCH! (I don't own that either I just wanted to say it)**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Ken POV)**

"Let's meet up later on recess Ken-chan, we'll introduce you to our friends." Rin said while waving, she and Len then left me in my classroom and they continued to walk to their classroom.

After they left, I tried to find a seat away from the windows since I don't wanna be labeled as some sort of stereotypical protagonist with a dark pasts and shit.

Now that I'm here, time to judge my classmates the way I see them.

The ones by the window are the 'cool kids', a group mixed with boy and girl members. They're probably the ones who spent after classes in mixers.

The ones in front are the 'good kids', the ones who follow the school rules strictly and the ones who takes studying seriously.

The ones in the middle are probably the generic 'I just wanna study, graduate, get a job and make my family proud' kind of folks.

Alright, in my last school I was the so called 'trouble maker' so now that I'm here I'm gonna be a lowkey kind of guy. I'll avoid unnecessary conversations with—

"Hey! I saw you come in here with the Kagamine twins. What's your relationship to those two?" a girl with a dark gold like hair said to me.

She was standing in front of me with two hands on her waist, posing like a mom when she spots her son coming home late and past the curfew she set.

"U-um they're my-" I said while stuttering. Fuck, I can't really talk to girls. Ever since I got rejected by a girl I confessed to in middle school, I've had trouble talking to girls. That and I've never really had any close 'girl' friends, I've always been with large group of boys.

"Your what? Another fan boy lowering yourself to a point where they would look at you with pity and then allow you to walk with them to school?" she said while glaring at me like a wolf intimidating a fellow predator.

This bitch, what the fuck? She's assuming shit.

"The-they're my—"

"Stop coming up with excuses, you make me sick to my stomach." She said

I ain't just gonna sit here and take this from her. Fuck, so annoying. Nah, I'll just let this go for now.

"S-sorry, I won't do again." I said while looking at the ground.

Why do I always do this? Whenever someone lectures me like this I tend to bow my head like a puppy that wrecked its master's stuff.

"Hmph. You people craze all over my onii-san and onee-san like they're some sort of deity, you bugs." She said then walked away angrily from my table.

Bitch. You lucky I have manners or else I would've had to send your ass back to the kitchen.

"Forgive her, she's always overprotective when it comes to Len onii-san and Rin onee-san." A guy beside me said.

Wait, what the fuck? There was someone beside me all this time?

Well, he's a guy, no need to be shy.

"Who are you anyways?"

"Oh sorry, my name's Rei Kagene and the girl that shouted at you is Neru Akita. And you're?" he said

"I'm Ken, just Ken." I answered; I don't wanna reveal my last name, fuck.

"Nice to meet you Ken, so is it true that you're a fanboy that convinced the twins to take a pity walk to school with you?" he asked while smirking.

Fuck you, you judgmental prick. You look like a rip-off of Len onii-san bitch. "No, I don't even know them. We just happen to walk together to school." I said, trying to avoid questions about them.

"Really now, for a minute there I thought you were their baby brother. Ken Kagamine, right?" he said with a giggle and a smile

Fuck! My face is all red, so embarrassing! He knew all along. Motherfucking cunt ass dipshit asshole! Fuck I wanna smack him right across his face!

"You're cute you know that? You really are their baby brother." He said then proceeded to pinch my cheek.

Did I just blush? Fuck, now I'm starting to question my sexuality. N-nah, I'm straight… Or am I? Graaaahhhh fuck you Rei.

"Why did you lie?" He asked me. He then rested the side of his face on the table and looked at me with curious eyes.

Stop looking at me with those sparkly, yellow eyes. Fuuuck!

I blushed then looked the other way, "None of your business."

He laughed then sat properly as a teacher walked in the classroom.

"Hello class, I am your class adviser. Call me Meiko-sensei."

Why's our teacher wearing a red sleeveless jacket? I don't care, she's hot AF.

"Let us begin your highschool life by getting to know each other. How about each of you stand up and state your name, your previous school, and your favorite hobby." She said

I was at the back so I'm second to last in the introduction. The last one should be Rei judging by the pattern.

"My name is Akita, Neru. I studied here in Shoujo high during middle school and my favorite thing to do is sing. I am a member of the Vocaloids and I'll revive our dying name by working hard and proving to everyone that we're still the best singing group in the world!" Neru said with determination

Everyone clapped their hands as if she was Martin Luther King in his speech for equality.

What should I say? Should I make up a last name? No, my name's already in the teacher's log book. Should I just say 'Just Ken is fine.'? No, the teacher would ask to include the last name. Fuck.

"You, the one back there, it's your turn." Fuck! No other choice.

"M-My name is Ka-Ka-Kagam Ken!" Fuck! What was that? Kagam? What kind of name is Kagam?! You fucking idiot, you're a failure at everything; you even fail at introducing yourself, just die. There's the window! Jump!

"Do you mean Kagamine? You're Len and Rin's little brother right?" the teacher said in the nick of time.

"Y-yes, sensei" I said. Everyone looked at me in amazement not because of something I said but because I'm the Kagamine's little brother.

Fuck this, go to hell bitches, even you hot teacher. "Alright, continue."

"I studied in Lower Mario high during middle school, it's a public school." I said

"You're the brother of Rin and Len and you studied in a public school? How pathetic." a classmate said then everyone laughed.

Yeah fuck you whoever said that. "Actually yeah, it's cause that's the only school I could afford since your mom could only pay me so much after I fucked her last night." I said then proceeded to laugh.

The classroom had an awkward silence, only some of the boys and Rei understood my joke and giggled.

I just sat properly so the embarrassment would end immediately.

"Uh-Uhm, it's your turn uhm fellow beside Kagamine-kun." Meiko-sensei said after feeling awkard because of my fucking comeback.

"My name is Kagene, Rei. I studied here during middle school. I am also a part of Vocaloid and I also love singing just like Neru. I also hope to one day revive the Vocaloid name and retrieve its mainstream appeal."

Everyone clapped, except for me. I'm as red as a strawberry due to the embarrassment I faced.

Rei then sat down and the teacher started to talk about the school rules.

"That was funny Ken-kun, you're an interesting guy." Rei said looking at me while a side of his face is resting on his table.

"Shut up." I said, he giggled a little then stared at me for a short while.

"What do you want from me, can't you see I'm trying to listen?" I annoyingly said

"I'm sorry it's just because you're so cute when you're this red. It's like looking at a younger version of Len onii-san." He said while staring at me.

My face only grew redder, if that's a word. Fuck! Stop staring at me bitch!

 _ **A few hours later**_

' _ **Ding, dong, ding, dong'**_

"Alright everyone, it's lunch break, be sure to be back here before 1:30 p.m."

Meiko-sensei said as she hurried back to the teacher's faculty.

"Ken-kun, wanna eat lunch together?" Rei said to me while holding his packed lunch. As I was about to get out of the classroom to pretend I didn't hear Rei, a bunch of guys got in front of me.

"I don't like you disrespecting my mom like that." A tall guy with purple hair said to me. He threatened me along with two guys behind him.

"Do I look like I give a fuck about what you feel?" I said while glaring at him. The two guys behind him shivered, I guess they were scared by the tone of my voice, lol.

"Do it again and something's coming to you." He said while bumping into my forehead.

"It already came to me, you know why?" I asked. The guy stood there silent.

"It's because I was with your mom last night." I said with a grin.

"That's it bitch, you're dead." The guy said as he was about to land a punch.

"Stop it Defosuke! Violence is not tolerated in this school." A blond girl said. It was Neru and she stopped the guy from punching me.

"Tch. After school, at the back of the school, be there or I'll tell everyone you were too chicken to come." He said then left with his two guys.

"This ain't the 80's dumbass, who do I look like to you? Marty McFly?" I said to him. Get it? Cause Marty gets easily triggered when people call him chicken.

"Ken-kun, are you alright?" Rei said while his hand was on my hair. I brushed his hand off and said "I'm fine."

I then looked at Neru. "Don't get it wrong, I only saved you because I mistook you as a fan boy earlier and—"

Nah, I don't give a fuck about you bitch. I left her while she was talking mid-sentence.

 **(Neru POV)**

I can't believe this guy! I saved him and he just rudely leaves while I'm talking?

"Ken-chaaan. Are you here?" Rin said when she entered the classroom with Len.

"Rin onee-chaaaaan! Len onii-chaaaaaaan!" I screamed, I then tackled both of them to the ground and hugged them tightly.

"Neru-chan!" Rin said while she was on the ground. I just love Rin onee-chan and her boobs. I snuggled my head between her flat chest with true happiness.

Rei offered his hand to help Len up. "Rei, long time no see." Len said then smiled. Rei smiled then nodded. "Have you seen a short guy with blond hair and blue eyes like us here in this classroom?" he said.

"Do you mean Ken-kun? He left the classroom after causing a ruckus here earlier." Rei said "What ruckus?" Len and rin said. "Well….." Rei said.

 _ **A few minutes of explaining**_

 **(Rin POV)**

I can't believe that Defosuke! Bullying my baby brother like that. Ken-chan….

"Where's Defosuke now?" I asked them. "We don't really know. They just left, and then Ken-kun left." Rei said. How could I let this happen, poor Ken-chan.

"Rin, we need to find him now." Len said, it looks like he's worried too. "Wait you two, Ken was the one that initiated with an insult. Why are you trying to protect him? He needs to learn from this."

She's right but….. "Neru, Ken-chan has been through a lot. He lived with our alchoholic father for years and he abused by him a lot of times. The police weren't able to help him since he denies the things his dad does to him because he's scared that he'll beat him again." I said.

"I don't want him to experience such things in school too." I continued.

"Rin." Len said with a concerned face. Oh no, I'm making my precious twin brother sad again.

I just want our family to be together again.

"Don't worry about it you two, leave it to me." Rei said.

"But Rei—" I said, I don't want to burden him with our family problem.

"No, go back to your class, have faith." Rei said with a smile.

 _ **Kriiiing Kriiiiiiiing**_

 _ **After school**_

 **(Ken POV)**

Alright, I hope the plan works.

Fuck class, it's just the first day.

I wrote a letter and posted it at the back of the school and this is what's written:

' _Hey Defaggotsuke,_

 _Meet me at the back of the cooking lab, I'll take you and your boys._

 _If you don't show up I'll tell everyone you fuck old men in hotels_

 _even though it really is true.'_

I'm gonna scare the hell outta them that they'll run off to his slutty mom. I just need to get this thing into the microwave.

"Hey kid, be careful with those things, they're highly flammable. There's a gas leak in there too so be wary."

Who said that? Was that the janitor?

What did he say? I didn't really hear what he said.

Whatever, you're a janitor for a reason bitch. STFU and do your job and that's to clean shit that students make.

Now, the wall behind the cooking lab is made out of wood for some reason. It must still be on construction. Perfect timing, this plan will surely work.

I added Oxygen with Acetylene and ignited it with some wire wool, good thing I found these things in the Science lab. I got this info from some video in the internet. The purpose of these is that I would place it on the microwave and within a few seconds it'll cause a small explosion.

Then those dumbasses would freak out like _'Oh no! There's an explosion! Let's get out of here cause we're pussies'_ and I would film them and they'd be humiliated their whole life then I'll talk them into suicide then I'll burn their bodies alive once they hang themselves on trees, Judas style

HAHAHAHAHA I'm such a psychopath. lol.

"Kagamine?"

Oh! They're here! A small explosion shouldn't hurt them that much. I went through the window into the back of the cooking lab.

I put my camera phone in my school uniform's upper pocket where the camera is slightly seen so the whole event would be filmed, this'll go viral quickly, lol.

"So how we gonna start this?" I said with a grin

"Look, we talked with Rei and he said some things we didn't really know about you and what you've been through."

Huh? What the fuck are they talking about? "What things? And what do you mean ' _I've been through_ '? I haven't been through anything."

What the fuck are these assholes talking about?

"Hey look man, I'm sorry for treating you like a joke earlier. You deserved a better first impression to the class than what I did earlier. How about we become friends? Is that alright with you?"

Wh-what? Why's he apologizing now? After I set all of these up? What the actual fuck?

"It's my fault for belittling you for studying in a public school. I mean these two here came from public schools too." He said, he then reached out his hand to me.

What kind of things did that Rei guy say? Fucking asshole, making stories about me. *sigh, he must've done it so the figh wouldn't continue, that guy... I should get to know him better.

And this one's a nice guy after all. "*Sigh. All right, all is well between us man. Guess I was in the wrong too." I said

"I'm sorry too man, I was being disrespectful too." He said

We reached out both our hands and—

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

What the fuck?! I thought it was only gonna be a small explosion?!

What the fuck am I going to do now? Oh man, the three of them are fucking unconscious and I'm the only one that didn't get hurt.

Are there any witnesses?!

Oh no….. Th-The janitor saw the whole thing?!

He's looking at me, what is he saying?

"I told you, you little punk. There was a damn gas leak."

…

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm really bored so Imma' continue this HAHAHA, this'll be like some Slice of Life type manga but novel style.**

 **I dunno lol, this is my first story story but feel free to share your thoughts about this. I want to improve my English and my writing. I won't be like the guy from Rick and Morty that came from the Purge planet (If you get that reference anyways lol)**

 **I do not own Vocaloid or any characters here except for the Main Character**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 3**

 **(Ken POV)**

I don't wanna go back to that place.

Luckily I called the teachers so those three idiots got to survive. They thanked me for saving them while we were in the hospital even though I was the reason they were there in the first place.

Good thing that janitor didn't snitch.

Yesterday was the worst day ever, first the shit that happened in school and after that I came home and by chance encountered dad being harassed by strangers outside while drunk.

I had to fend off those thugs trying to rob him, fuck. I still got bruises from when we were running away from them and I accidentally tripped on some rocks.

Fuck my fucking life.

"Hey, why don't ya bring home some donuts for your old man." My dad, Rinto, said to me as I was about to leave.

"Yeah, I'd do that but first could you use your fucking brain and think? If the allowance you give me isn't even enough to buy a sandwich in the fucking school you made me go to, how you think I'm gonna buy you a fucking donut? Think dumbass." I said back to him.

Early in the morning and this asshole's already drunk "What did you say to me you little punk? You better be thankful that I'm still giving you an allowance after working my ass off of these minimum wage jobs. I do these for you and that's how you repay me?" dad said to me angrily.

I ignored him and walked out of the house. I locked the gate and crossed the road. Better look if onee-san and onii-san's here. Look to my right? Nah, they ain't there. Look to my left? Nah, they ain't there too. How about in front of—

"KEN-CHAN!" Rin said then proceeded to hug me tightly. She let go then Len hugged me from behind, these are some clingy ass siblings.

"Ken-chan, you're a hero! You saved those people from certain death. We're so proud of you." Len said while his embraced became tighter and tighter.

"We're just so proud to be your onii-san and onee-san." Said both of them

Fuck, I can't breathe! Let go of me Len!

"Oh, sorry Ken-chan, I guess onii-chan got too excited." Len then let me go and we walked to school.

 **(Len POV)**

After letting go of Ken-chan, I saw bruises on his arm. It must be from dad.

"Ken-chan, is Rinto taking good care of you?" I said to Ken-chan while we were walking.

"At least put some respect in his name or call him dad." He said to me.

Why does he still recommend putting 'respect' in Rinto's name when he brought him nothing but hardships?

Mom told us Rinto always harassed and abused her while they were still married and that he's doing the same things to Ken-chan.

He hesitated then said "Well, it's because yesterday I tripped over some rocks while running and, yeah that's pretty much it."

Rin and I looked at each other. You know the saying that twins can read each other's minds? Me and Rin do that all the time. I signaled her and she glared at me with a stare that says _'He's lying.'_

"Ken-chan, you can tell us anything. We're here for you." Rin said to Ken-chan.

Ken-chan just nodded and still insisted that what he said was true.

Why doesn't he just tell the truth so he doesn't need to live in that hellhole of a house, just tell us that Rinto beats you Ken-chan, please.

Mom wanted told us she would've also fought for Ken-chan but she didn't have enough money.

She wanted to have Ken-chan too but Rinto insisted that he should have Ken-chan but why?

It just makes me mad. I hate him, I despise him, I don't want my little brother suffering like this.

I should change the subject. I can see that Ken-chan's uncomfortable since the topic is about Rinto.

"By the way Ken-chan, what club are you joining?" Rin asked Ken-chan.

 **(Rin POV)**

Please say you wanna join the Music club.

Being part of the Music club, we could help him with his vocals. I just don't understand how his voice is _'that'_ low.

Ken-chan's voice is as low as Morgan Freeman's voice but we could still make this work, I have faith in our work ethic when it comes to music.

It'd be perfect, our name'll be the Kagamine trio.

"I think I'm gonna join the Math club?" he said to us.

"You're going to join the Math club? I didn't know you were good at Math." Len said with a surprised tone.

"Yeah well, I sorta am and I wanna like solve triangular shit and stuff." He said to us.

I looked at Len and we both knew he's lying.

Our little brother has truly grown up.

I have to convince him to join our club, it'll be amazing. We'll be like the Jackson 5 and the Jonas Brothers! It's perfect!

I can picture it already, the three of us, making music together. Not only that, we'll also be a special group within the Vocaloids and beat out Miku's _'The Leeks'_

"Ken-chan, how about you try and join our club; the Music Club, you might even unlock your hidden potential in singing." I said, trying to convince him to join.

"Plus, chicks dig singing guys like us. Not just chicks lil' bro, even guys too." Len confidently said to Ken-chan.

Well, he's not wrong on that one. Fan boys and fan girls alike have been stalking us during our first year studying in Shoujo high. Now in our second year, the number of people stalking us increased and they became envious of Ken-chan getting to spend time with us. That's why on Ken-chan's first day a lot of people started getting mad at him for no reason.

"Yeah, I guess." Ken-chan replied.

Len and I became so happy!

I'm so excited!

You better be prepared Miku-nee because the Kagamines are coming.

 **(Ken POV)**

Fuck no, I ain't joining no Music club. I planned on joining the club I saw yesterday; the Good Samaritan club.

It's a club about helping people! A perfect club that doesn't require a lot of effort.

Both onii-san and onee-san continued trying to convince me to join the Music club while walking to school. I just nodded and ignored some things they said.

"See you later Ken-chan, think about it okay?" Rin said then both of them dropped me off to my classroom.

Yeah, sorry onee-san but I'd rather die, lol.

No way I'm sitting next to that Rei guy again, I'm switching seats. Once I entered the classroom everybody gave me a round of applause.

"Kagamine-kun, if it wasn't for you then those three would be dead by now and because of that, we thank you." Meiko-sensei said with a heart-warming smile.

"No need to worry everyone, they'd be out of the hospital within three weeks. Let us be grateful that the explosion wasn't that big." she continued.

Fuck you, you weren't there bitch. It was as big as a mushroom cloud, scary as one too.

Apparently the story shown to the media was that there was an open flame in the cooking lab while a gas leak was occurring.

Lucky me

Wait, I forgot, I better find a seat before—

"Ken-kun, sit here." Rei signaled me. I had no choice; all the seats were taken except for the three vacant seats the guys yesterday sat in.

Fuck it; guess I'll spend the whole year with this creep.

"Hey uhhmmm, what's your name again?" I said, pretending not to know him.

"So rude, I know you didn't forget my name." he said then proceeded to slide his table next to me.

He placed his hand on my face and asked "What's my name Ken-kun?"

Fuck! My face's so red! Why is he so close?! What's this guy's problem?! He must be a fucking faggot, yeah, that's it, a faggot. N-no, I can't stand this.

I quickly said "R-Rei Kagene" just to make him stop. He then pinched my cheek.

"Good, that's my Ken-kun." He said with a grin.

"No, I'll call you Ken-chan instead, is that alright?" he continued.

I don't care, "Suit yourself, I don't care." I said while blushing. Fuck, why am I blushing, I'm straight goddammit!

He then slid back his table and aligned to the one in front of him. He's such a fucking asshole.

"After the elections yesterday, we have already made Kobayashi-chan our official class president." Meiko-sensei said "Please go in front and introduce yourself once again to the whole class."

I forgot I skipped class yesterday, so they held the class elections yesterday huh.

A girl with green-tea like hair stood up and walked to the chalk board.

Wow, I've never seen a girl as beautiful as her before. Is this love at first sight? I knew I was straight!

"My name is Kobayashi, Matcha. Thank you for voting me as your class president, I would be ensure that I would be a service to you all." She said with an assertive tone

I'm speechless, she's so, you know, perfect.

"Hey Kagene-san, did you vote for her—"

"Rei-chan." He interrupted. "Wh-what?" I asked.

"I want you to call me Rei-chan." He said to me accompanied with a mean look. What the fuck? Why should I add a _'chan'_? You're not a cute girl.

"H-How about Rei? Just Rei?" I replied, there's no way in hell I'm gonna call you _'Rei-chan'_. He nodded and said "Fine."

"So did you vote for her too?" I asked.

"I voted for Neru." He replied. "Oh." I said. It was a simple conversation but why was Rei pouting? It made me feel uneasy like it was my fault. Is he sulking because I wouldn't call him _Rei-chan_?

Nah, I ain't calling you that. I ain't a faggot.

He looked at me like he wanted something from me.

His sparkly eyes are pulling me towards him. Oh fuck! Get away from me you beautiful creation of God and leave me be.

What do you want? Just say it.

"Let's eat lunch together Ken-chan" Rei said with a smile.

Now how do I decline him without hurting his _'feelings'_? I don't wanna spend my time with this gay ass nut job who's trying to molest me. No, no, I'm straight af.

"Actually I got band practice later." I said.

Yeah, that's a good excuse, wait, I forgot it's the second day of school and I haven't joined a club yet.

"Band practice? But you're not in the music club." he asked. "N-no, what I meant to say was I got _'hand'_ practice at lunch like I gotta practice, you know, with my hands. Cause I got hand practice."

Hand practice?! Ken you dumbass what kind of excuse is that?! You're a fucking joke you know that?! Kill yourself you fucking dumbass

He bursted out laughing! Like what the fuck?! He like fucking laughed like when someone tells a joke and no one responded and you laugh at the embarrassing situation the joke teller is in rather than the joke? That's how he laughed.

"Is there any problem there Kagene?" Meiko-sensei asked.

"None sensei, please continue." Rei said while wiping the tears he had from laughing too much.

Meiko-sensei then continued her discussion.

"That's the least creative excuse I've ever heard, _'hand practice'_?" he said while laughing but with a much more quiet sound than before.

"Yeah, well, I'm joining the Theatre club so hand practice is pretty much sock puppets if you translate it to theatrical terms." I said to him still trying to convince him that what I'm saying is true.

He continued lauging but with his face on the table and his arms covering it so the teacher wouldn't hear him.

After a while I understood why he was laughing _'He's not buying what I said.'_

When I realized he knew that I was lying I began turning red like yesterday. Fuck, this is so embarrassing. I lied to this guy for two days straight and he caught me red-handed twice, well, more like he caught me red-faced cause, you know, he saw me turn red when I got embarrassed. Yeah fuck you.

Rei reached out his hand and pinched me on the cheek again, what the fuck is this guy's problem?! Does he really want me turn gay?!

"Ken-chan, let's eat lunch together." He said. This guy's so fucking persistent goddamn!

"Y-yeah whatever, do what you want." I replied just so he would stop. He let go of my face then smiled at me. "You're so cute when you blush you know that?" he said.

Yeah my face is fucking red again. Fuck, I'm straight AF but why does this keep happening?

I just looked away so he would stop.

"Ken-chan, can we be friends? I've never really had any friends outside the Vocaloid group." Rei said to me while he's resting his head on the table.

Yeahhhhh, sorry but no, you're cool and all but I don't wanna be friends with someone that sexually harasses me. Now how do I say that to him without all of that mean stuff?

"Then again, you're going to join Vocaloid anyway so nevermind what I said." He said. Huh? What's this bitch talking about?

"Who said I'm joining your group?" I replied to him. "You're not joining us?" he nosily asked me.

Nah, I ain't joining a group with fags like you. "I don't really sing like onee-san and onii-san. I don't have a good voice, just listen to how a talk. My voice is so low that I sound like I've been smoking cigarettes for 50 years." I said.

"You got a point there." He said.

I mean if you hear me in person I would sound like Tyler, the Creator. My voice is that low.

I looked away from him and said "But yeah, but if you wanna be friends then I guess it's ayt." _'ayt'_ is a cool way for pronouncing alright so I used that instead of the actual word.

I bet he must be laughing at me cause that was cringy as hell but when I looked at him he was almost crying tears of joy.

"H-hey man, are you alright?" I said to him. Aaahhhhhhhh missed a chance to say _'ayt'_

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's just because I haven't really been friends with somebody who's not part of the Vocaloid for a while now." He said while rubbing his eyes

"Ken-chan" he continued then followed it up with a bright smile.

Woah, did he just become cute all of a sudden? Wait what? What the hell am I talking about? Nah, nah, I'm turning red again. Just rest your head on the table so he won't notice.

"You're so cute when you turn red." He said with a giggle.

So annoying… Shut the fuck up bitch.

 _ **A few hours later**_

' _ **Ding Dong Ding Dong'**_

 **(Rei POV)**

It's lunch already? Time really goes by when you're having fun. I'm really relishing my time with Ken-chan while we're in the classroom. I don't know why, I think it's because he's just so adorable when he turns red.

I thinks he's still confused about his sexuality because he keeps resisting whenever I touch him. I know deep inside that he might be gay.

I could be wrong.

"Ken-chan, let's eat." I said to Ken while holding the lunch mom made me.

."Yeah, whatever." He said then stood up from his chair. "Neru, let's go" I called Neru, I figured she'd be much more happier now that there's three of us who're going to eat lunch together.

"Coming—Wait, why is that creep coming with us?" she said then pointed her finger to Ken-chan. Neru's really paranoid when it comes to new comers, she always feels like they're going to steal us from her.

"I mean it's ayt if you don't want me to join you, I'll be staying here the whole lunch period anyways." Ken said to her. "Seriously Neru, why do you do this? This is Rin and Len's little brother; can't he at least get a pass? He isn't some random fan boy trying to befriend us just to get close to the Vocaloids like last time." I said to her.

"I don't care, we don't know him! He's not part of our family! Hmph! I don't even care anymore, do what you want." She said to Ken. "No, it's alright. I won't come with you if you don't want me to. He said.

Neru felt guilty, you know Neru you should stop doing this if you're gonna feel guilty in the end.

"If you don't like me then I don't like you, it's simple as that. I'm not a difficult guy to talk to; I can understand if I'm unwanted." Ken-chan said, he pulled his seat and as he was about to sit Neru spoke,

"N-no, you've got it wrong, It's not that I don't like you it's just that—"

Neru then frowned. It's not the first time I asked someone to join us for lunch.

Back in middle school, I befriended someone and invited him to eat with us during lunch. Neru fell in love with him at first sight.

Time went on and Neru got too close to him. It was fine until we invited him to sit to watch our rehearsals for a concert.

We discovered that he was a Hatsune, Miku fanboy and he deceived us just to get invited to one of our rehearsals since he learned about Miku's outfit from his fellow Miku fan boys' blogs .

He stole Miku's costume, which was full of diamonds, for our upcoming concert and sold it online. He ran away from home, last thing we heard from him was that he was living somewhere far from here where he used the money he had to invest on some business and it became successful.

The concert was cancelled due to the event that happened and Neru blamed herself about the tragedy, she never befriended anyone outside the group ever since.

"Neru, it's alright, Ken-chan's different." I said to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Let me guess; you have trust issues and that you don't know what to feel when new people try to enter your life." Ken said.

"I don't know what happened in your past that made you like that but I can understand that it must've hurt." He continued "Ever since my dad found out that mom had another man he began having trust issues. That's why right now he used to drown himself in liquor because he couldn't forgive himself for trusting too much in another person."

I thought your father was abusive? Len onii-san and Rin onee-san told us you father was abusive that's why your mom filed for divorce.

"But dad changed himself because he had me. Ever since the first time we started living together, he's been working 3 jobs just to afford my previous school and this school's tuition. Yeah, he's been harsh to me for a while, he kept telling me I was good for nothing since I used to cut classes in middle school cause I also blamed myself for allowing the two of them to split, I didn't do anything to keep them together."

Neru started crying, I guess she could relate to Ken's story.

"Dad said if you keep on clinging to the past then you'll never learn but then again he still drinks a lot so I guess the lesson of the story is people never change? No, that's not right. Wait, what's the point of this? I forgot." Ken said then he looked at Neru and saw her crying her eyes out.

"So yeah, sorry for the dramatic bullshit, I just figured it's appropriate for the current situation. But, yeah, soooooooooo enjoy eating lunch you two." He said then quickly left.

Ken-chan…..

 **(Ken POV)**

OMFG I didn't realize I made her cry. Fuck I gotta get outta here.

I guess I got too dramatic there.

"Kagamine!"

Who said that?

Neru? She's standing by the door angry while wiping her tears off of her eyes. "Do you think I'm letting you get away after what you did? You still owe me lunch after making me cry like that!" she screamed at me.

Nuh uh bitch. I do what I want. Go ahead and cry you fucking drama queen, you made me tell my life story! Fuck you!

As I ignored her and was about to walk away, someone tugged on my uniform.

It was Rei! What do you want from me you fag?! "Ken-chan, you promised me we would eat lunch together." He said while making a pouty cute face fucking fuck!

How could I say no to him?!

"I've got no other choice now do I?" I told him with an annoyed voice, he smiled.

Am I really turning gay? Fuck. Neru suddenly wrapped her arms on my arm and said "Let's go eat!"

Fuck…..

This is gonna be a weird school year!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

 **So new Cole album just went out!**

 **Listen to his song 1985, he dissed Lil' Pump!**

 **Please share your thoughts about my work, I think the earlier chapters I wrote were kinda half-assed don't you think? HAHAHA**

 **Anyways this story is my first so please point out as much mistakes you can find and recommend me stuff that I should add to improve my writing, grammar, and story-telling.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **(Ken POV)**

I searched the internet for information on how to start conversations with girls.

Alright Ken, you're plan for today is to talk to Kobayashi-san. Don't let anything else distract you.

"Are you ready to go Ken-chan?" Len asked me as Rin was fixing the buttons of my uniform. "I can do this nee-san, I'm not a little kid anymore." I carefully took her hands off of my clothes and closed all the buttons up.

"Then why'd you show up to me with all of them opened?" she asked me

"W-well, I thought you guys were getting impatient while waiting for me so I rushed. I guess didn't want you guys thinking I was a burden or something like that I dunno." I replied to her then followed it up with a scratch on the head cause saying that was cringy as fuck.

Both of them looked at each other then looked back to me and giggled.

Fuck! This is really embarrassing.

I just walked past them so I could get out of that awkward situation. Len and Rin suddenly held my both my hands on each side and said "You'll never be a burden to us Ken-chan, we'll always be here for you."

*sigh, this is really cringy AF!

We got to school and like last time they dropped me off to my classroom.

"Good Morning Ken-chan" Rei said then proceeded to pet my head. Why does he do this? Do I look like a dog to him?

"Have you done the homework Meiko-sensei assigned us yesterday?" he asked me.

"Wait, we have homework?" I asked him. What the fuck, I don't remember sensei saying something about homework.

"Yeah, an essay about what you want to be when you grow up." He continued then got his work from his bag and showed it to me.

"Don't worry, I'll just write some bullshit." I then ripped a page from my notebook and wrote. I penned random dreams and unreal sources of motivation in my work and finalized it with a line that says _'that's why when I grow up I want to be an Astronaut'_.

"Finished" I said then let out a breath of relief. Rei took my paper then read it. He walked away with it then showed it to Neru, both of them laughed while reading what I wrote.

Yeah, yeah laugh all you want but at least it took me little to no effort to finish my assignment whie you guys needed to write some life story bullshit.

Rei brought my paper back to me then said "Ken-chan, do you really think sensei'll believe these things that you wrote?"

"Yeah, I mean she's a teacher. If she was really smart then she would've chose a better job." I said to him, he stopped laughing and slapped me in the face.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked. "That was mean Ken-chan, you shouldn't judge people based on their jobs." He said with a mean face and a scary tone.

I've never seen him be this mad before, but still I don' really know him that well I mean I only met him three days ago.

Well I didn't really plan on triggering him like this, I bowed my head and apologized, I said it wouldn't happen again.

"Ken-chan, you really shouldn't say things like that." He said then leaned closer to me.

What the fuck?! I'll say it again if you don't get the fuck away from me you fag!

He placed his hand on my cheek and rubbed his thumb on the spot he hit me. "I'm sorry Ken-chan, I didn't mean to hurt you." He then petted my hair two times, after that he went back to his seat.

Whaaaat was thaaaaaaaaat? He was on full fag mode! What the actual fuck?!

I'm blushing again! Why do I do this?!

"You're blushing Ken-chan." Rei said with a smirk

….

Shut the fuck up fag!

 _ **A few hours later**_

 _ **Ding Dong Ding Dong**_

Ooh, lunch time. Now if I could carefully get out of my chair and leave quietly I could—

"Ken-chan, where do you think you're going? Let's eat lunch together."

Fuck….. He caught me.

"Where do you plan to go if not with us anyways?" he asked me.

No need to lie, I'll just tell him the truth.

I sighed then said "Out"

"Out where?" he asked

I sighed again then said "At We Got Donutz.".

"Out of all the places you could go, why there? Why not the mall?" he asked

"Well, it's because—"should I tell him the truth? Nah, he wouldn't care anyways.

"I-It's quiet there, it's better to eat alone, plus the bread's tasty." I said

"Ken-chan, there's no need to eat there alone. You have us." He said then smiled.

Well, I guess he's right.

Neru went near us with her home- made lunch and said "C'mon Kagamine-san! I've been excited for these riceballs mom made for me."

Fuck you bitch, you're the reason I don't wanna eat with you guys. Yesterday you cried like some kid lost in the mall, remember that. Fuck, I hope this doesn't turn out awkward like yesterday.

The three of us headed to the rooftop and spotted Len onii-san, Rin onee-san, and a bunch of Vocaloids there.

This is not good, I should try to escape. Yeah, as soon as Rei or Neru initiates a conversation or says 'hi' I'm heading out.

Neru ran towards Rin while shouting "Onee-saaaaaan!"

Okay, now to quietly sneak out and —fuck, someone tugged my shirt, let me guess.

It's Rei.

"Ken-chan. You promised." He said with a cute and pouty face. Fuck it stop doing that you beautiful fuck.

I sighed and accepted my fate.

He held my wrist so I wouldn't escape.

( **Rin POV)**

Neru's hugs really make me feel loved. I love everyone here, I consider them my second family. Well, Len's technically my brother

These guys are like family to me, now that Len and I are 2nd years we've officially been part of the group for 3 years now.

Everyone's really here and—

Why is Ken-chan holding hands with Rei-chan?

Oh no, my inner yaoi obsession is coming out! I'm turning red! No, it can't be! Ken-chan isn't into boy to boy is he?

N-no, I must be seeing things. They're closer!

Calm down Rin, calm down!

"K-Ken-chan, what a surprise, you came." I said to Ken-chan while carefully looking if they really are holding hands.

Oh, Rei-chan's just holding his wrist. Aw

"Can you let go of me now Rei?" Ken asked. Rei then let go of Ken-chan's wrist then smiled at him. After that he headed towards the rest of the group.

Ken rubbed his wrist angrily. "Ken-chan, how are you liking the school so far? Are Rei-chan and Neru-chan kind to you?" I asked. I really hope he's happy here. His middle school life must've been hard. Studying in a public school is not easy.

"Nee-chan, is Rei gay?" he asked me. Ummmm how do I answer that? I don't know if he is gay or not, I know he had a girlfriend back in middleschool but then again a few months has passed and people change soooo.

"Uh-Uhm" I got lost for words. Ken-chan looked at me and understood the situation. "Nevermind." He said then proceeded to walk towards the edge to look at the view.

"Rin-chan, is that your little brother?" a girl with aqua marine hair asked me as she placed her hand on my shoulder. It was Miku, the most famous one among us Vocaloids. "Why won't you introduce him to all of us?" she continued

"But Miku-nee, he doesn't seem interested in anything involving….." I didn't continue because my heart couldn't take what I'm about to say

"Involving what?" Miku asked.

"He doesn't want to be involved with us, his siblings. I don't know why but I get the feeling that it's because he hates Len and I." I said.

"I've had this sensation ever since we saw Ken-chan again. He always kept his distance from us when walking and he won't talk to us unless we start the conversation." I continued.

I ended up telling all the problems and worries I had involving Ken-chan.

It hurts, my tears keep falling, it won't stop. Miku hugged me and petted my head.

The other vocaloids were too busy and entertained with their conversation so they didn't notice the dramatic moment Miku and I are in.

"I-I just feel guilty. I don't know if Len knows but a few days after mom and dad got divorced, mom told us he would only want the two of us as her children and leave Ken-chan to dad." I said while crying.

"I should've convinced her that I want the three of us to be together and now Ken-chan hates me because of that." I continued while my dreadful sobs became so hard to control that I couldn't speak properly.

"That's why right now I'm trying to make-up for it by walking with him every day to school, convincing him to join the Music club so we would bond more, and introducing him to you guys, the Vocaloids, but it's like he doesn't care. He makes me feel like I need to do more just to make it up to him." I continued.

I've always felt that way. I always convinced myself that mom was just kidding and that she wanted Ken-chan too but dad just wanted him more and that we didn't have enough money to fight for him in court just to lessen the guilt that I have.

"Rin-chan" Miku said while looking at me with a worried face. She closed her fist and told me "Don't worry Rin-chan, I have the same situation with my brother."

 **(Miku POV)**

I let go of Rin so she could breathe properly.

"Rin, your little brother, in my opinion, may simply be bitter because he's living under your shadow. My little brother Mikuo is like that too, he keeps rebelling because our parents paid more attention to me than him." I told her.

Her face became more worried than before and said "So it is my fault."

"But after I explained to Mikuo that even though our parents pay more attention to me than him, they still love him the same and that I'll love him more than both our parents combined." I continued.

"Bu-but I'm trying my best to convince him that we do love him. Even Len shows his love towards him but he keeps on rejecting us." She said to me while wiping off her tears.

She smiled. "Leave it me, I'll talk to him." I confidently told her then walked towards Ken.

I got near him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you must be Rin and Len's little brother. What's your name again?" I asked trying to play it cool cause you know, World famous Hatsune, Miku is speaking here. For fans to be amazed you have to show them that you're bigger than them or else they would think you are just some talented stranger.

Or rather maybe it's just to boost my ego, I dunno. Sometimes I just feel so boastful.

"Oh hey, my name's Holdin McGroin how about you?" he told me

Holdin McGroin? I though his name was Ken?

Holdin McGroin

Holdin mah Groin

Holding my groin

….

I stood there silently while my brain processed on the name he gave me but then I realized the meaning of the name he just spoke.

"Wh-what?! Wh-who do you think you are saying something like that? Do you even know who I am?" I asked him angrily.

"No, I don't" he said to me with a straight face

He doesn't know me…..

H-how is that possible?! I mean I'm famous worldwide! How could he not know me? No, it's impossible; he must be bluffing to annoy me.

"V-very funny Ken, you could stop lying now." I said while laughing so he could realize that I understood his joke. Yeah, he was joking alright I mean if you don't know me either you're ignorant or just living under a rock

"How'd you know my name was Ken? I thought you didn't know my name? And who said I was joking?" he asked me.

Oh no, caught red-handed. What am I going to do?

"Uh-uh no, I didn't mean to say that I thought you were joking." I nervously said.

Rin-chan's little brother is scary, what should I say?

He looked at my embarrassed face and giggled a bit. This guy! He made me nervous for a moment there!

I then screamed at him saying "You, you're so mean you know that? Maybe that's why you'll never be like your big brother and big sister, it's because of that attitude." I was hoping to trigger his inner bitterness.

"I guess saying that'll make you feel less embarrassed for trying to act high and mighty saying you didn't know my name even though you did. So what if I'm not like Rin and Len? At least if I'm like this I wouldn't be friends with a two-faced bitch like you." He said to me.

I was hurt with what he said I don't know why, is that true?

No, it's not true, I'm not two faced. I was about to cry, what he said was so mean.

"Sorry, guess I shouldn't have done that. That was mean." He said to me

He scratched the back of his head and stared at the horizon with a serious face.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have acted like I didn't know you" I said to him while my head is down. I guess I was too full of myself asking him that does he even know who I am.

I just shrugged it off and tried to start the conversation I told Rin I would start with him.

I said "Look, Ken, Rin-chan and Len—" but he interrupted me and said

"Look Hatsune-san, I heard you and Rin nee-san talking about me. I'm not bitter, let's just make this clear. I don't care if you guys are famous pop stars or are great at singing."

"Y-you heard?" I felt guilty because I said some things I assumed about him.

"You can tell Rin-nee that she can stop doing all these trying to compensate for what she wasn't able to do. I don't care if our mom wanted me or not." He said while staring into the horizon.

"I don't hate them; I just didn't know how to talk to them, I mean we haven't talked for years. I love Rin onee-san but if she's doing all of that just because she feels guilty for allowing mom to let me go then I've lost all respect for her." He said with a serious face.

He then reached out his hand to me and said "Thanks by the way Hatsune-san." I shook it and asked "Why?"

He just looked at Rin who was crying her eyes out. She was listening to us after all.

Ken-chan walked to Rin-chan and said "You don't need to wait for me every morning either. Like I said earlier, I don't wanna be a burden to you, even if you say that I'm not I still know that I am. I'm an unfinished business to you. I am your childhood trauma right? The little brother you never got to save."

Ken, please stop. You're hurting you're sister.

"If you really can't forgive yourself then this might help you: I forgive you onee-san. Now that that's over you can cut any connections you have with me, both you and Len onii-san, now that I've forgiven you." He said while looking at her with a calm face.

The rest of the Vocaloids realized what was happening but just let it be considering it was a family problem.

Len walked towards the two then asked "What's wrong? Rin, why are you crying? Ken-chan, why is our sister crying?"

"Ask her." Ken said then left the rooftop.

Ken-kun…

 **(Rei POV)**

Ken-chan, you idiot

Minutes later and every Vocaloid are still consoling Rin and comforting her.

"What a horrible and ungrateful brother, I can't believe he would make his sister cry like that after all she's done for him." Haku, a white haired vocaloid, said while talking to Gakupo, a guy that's in-love with Miku and has purple hair.

"What's his name again? Ken right? Don't worry Rin, I'll go ahead and teach him a lesson for making you cry." Gakupo said, he then cracked his knuckles.

"What did you say?" Len said then aggressively tugged Gakupo's collar and was prepared to punch him in the face.

"Don't you dare talk about my little brother like that! If you as well try to touch him or do anything to him I'll, I'll—" Len screamed to Gakupo with his words slowly interrupted by sobs. After that he cried while still mainting a grip on Gakupo's collar.

"Ch-chill Len, I was just trying to lighten the mood." Gakupo said nervously while laughing. Len slowly let him go and went back to comforting Rin.

I've had enough of this, I have to find Ken-chan.

"Huh? Rei-chan? Where are you going?" Kaito, a blue haired vocaloid, asked me while eating his favorite ice cream.

"I'm going back to class, lunch is almost over." I said "But Rei, Rin onee-san—" Neru said but I left before she could finish.

I went to the classroom and saw that Ken-chan's bag was gone so I took my bag and left too.

He said earlier he wanted to go to We Got Donutz

 **(Ken POV)**

 **Minutes later**

"3 orders of Pink frosted sprinkled donuts, 3 orders of Coconut Donuts, 1 order of Pumpkin pie, and one order of a Chocolate Frappuccino." an employee said as my order was placed on the table.

"Yeah, thanks." I said then proceeded to bite on one of my Pink frosted sprinkled donuts.

I'm a fucking idiot. I made Rin onee-san cry.

Its times like this that some voice is trying me to kill myself, fuck. No,no, I must not let the voice take over me.

I came here because of her right?

' _You really think you're plan will work? She'll just reject you dumbass.'_

Fuck, it's because of Rin onee-san that's why can't focus on my plan today. Why did she even cry like that? Why did she even bring mother up like that? Fuck!

I made her cry! I'm such a useless brother. I'm such an idiot!

' _Ken, you're such a dumbass. Good news, you gained a new reason for killing yourself. Do it and the people around you'll be much happier.'_

Yeah, they'd be happier if I didn't exist….

' _Think of the things that'd happen if you die now; you won't be a burden to Rin onee-san and Len onii-san anymore, your dad doesn't have to work three jobs, and you won't need to go to college anymore! Those are some advantages that could happen if you killed yourself right now'._

SHUT THE FUCK UP WHOEVER YOU ARE

' _You're talking to yourself dumbass. You really should kill yourself 'cause you're such an idiot you know that?'_

Why am I sweating this much? Am I really considering killing myself?

Fuck, I can't think straight….

' _ **Kreeeek' (That's the sound of a door opening)**_

"Welcome to We Got Donutz!" a bunch of employees said then someone went in.

' _Nevermind them dumbass, just kill yourself already. Quickly, before you change your mind!'_

I would never amount to anything anyways but still I don't wanna die…

Someone please… Help me..

"Ken-chan, are you alright? Why are you sweating so much and why's your face so pale?"

Huh? Who the fuck?!

Oh, it's just Rei.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked me

"Y-Yeah" I said to him

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked him

"You told me, remember?" he said

"I didn't know you would actually take what I said seriously." I said

"But you did go here so yeah, I did." He said

We were silent for a while; Rei's looking at the window while I'm munching on my donuts.

"You're not going back to school?" I asked him 'cause I felt he was just there to say something about apologizing to Rin.

"No, I'm too tired to go back. Say Ken-chan, can I have a donut?" he asked.

I gestured that he could and he took one from my Coconut Donuts.

Both of us were silent for a few minutes until he broke the quiet vibe.

"My mother was a teacher."

"Hm? You said something?" I asked him because I thought I heard him talk.

"I said my mother's a teacher, that's why I got offended with what you said earlier." He said to me.

Oh, I didn't know that. Shit, now I feel guiltier than before.

"I'm sorry I slapped you." He said then bit the donut he was holding.

"No Rei, I should be the one apologizing. I didn't know." I told him while looking at the donut on my hands.

"No need to apologize, you were right anyways. Most of the time, people get offended at things others say because it's true and they get insulted because know that they can't do anything about it." He said to me then he looked at the window.

"Mom's really smart, she planned on becoming an Astronaut so she took courses on Engineering and Natural Sciences but because of her stupidity she wasted her opportunity of becoming one, because of this she had to become a teacher instead" He said. After that he suddenly smiled and said "That's why I laughed at the homework you passed, you wrote that you wanted to take Astronomy to become an Astronaut."

"Oh yeah, I didn't know that. I thought since both had Astro in their names so they're connected or something." I said to him

Both of us laughed at my stupidity then I tried drinking the Frappuccino I ordered but while I was sipping from the straw, Rei made a funny face so I uncontrollably laughed and some of the Frap went out of my nose.

It hurt so fucking bad but Rei still laughed and said "That's one of the funniest things I've ever seen."

I was really happy seeing Rei laugh like that but I didn't know why.

After wiping my nose I asked him "What happened though? Why your mom became a teacher instead of chasing her dreams. Why didn't your mom continue her dream of becoming an Astronaut?"

He frowned then put on a forced smile "Because she made me."

Rei…

"Mom was impregnated by some dude from her college and that resulted to me being born." He said "When I was born, my mom was kicked out from her parents' house. She bought a small apartment and we lived there for a while. Mom, instead of continuing her studies, spent her time working as a teacher in a public school so we could have money to live through each day." He continued.

I just silently munched on my donut while listening to his story.

"Luckily my mom married a guy who accepted me and that lessened her responsibilities in her workload but….."He briefly stopped telling his story.

"But what?" I asked

"But mom died because of Karoshi. She overworked too much and that led to her death, she left me alone with a guy and his two sons." He said, as he continued his story, his whole body began to shiver like he was afraid to continue his story.

"At first everything was alright, my dad and brothers would play with me at times. Every day was like any other day….. Up until—"he stopped then used both his hands cover his face.

I could hear his sobs… Rei is crying…

I asked "What happened?"

"They…. *sob- They turned me into a girl." he said

"They touched me in places I didn't want them to. I thought that when you're a boy you do it with a lady but why did they do it with me?" he continued.

Rei was crying, he poured all of his emotions to this story and told it to me…

Rei, I didn't know you went through so much…

I handed him a tissue and he said "Thanks"

He was still sobbing. I angrily asked "Do you still live with those monsters? If you do let me come with you, I'll beat them up myself."

Motherfuckers, scarring a child for life, that's the lowest thing someone could do.

"I don't live with them anymore. Mom's parents, my grandparents, are the one's taking care of me right now. When the neighbor's found out what they were doing to me they called the police, they're in jail now." He said while wiping his tears and blowing his nose on the tissue.

"But by then, I was already depressed. Even before they did those things to me, I was already depressed. After mother died, I realized that the reason for her death was because of me. I've always blamed myself for mother's death. If only I was strong enough, if only I didn't exist, if only—"

I held his hand to calm him down.

Rei…

"Rei, it's not your fault."

Rei held my hand tightly while crying.

He cried for a few minutes, I just let him be until he calmed down.

When he was starting to stop crying, I caressed my thumb while we were holding hands.

I smiled then asked him "Life really fucks people up, doesn't it?"

He chuckled a little and said "It surely does."

"Do the Vocaloids know your story?" I asked

"No, I only told it to you." he told me.

I guess it's healthy to get things like that out of your system.

"Rei, you're not a burden. You're mom loved you, she enjoyed seeing you living and being happy, maybe that's why she worked so hard. Just because she sacrificed herself for you doesn't mean you're a burden." I told him.

He smiled while more tears fell.

"It means that you're her source of motivation and for me, that's the best way of knowing that someone truly loves you."

Rei, you deserve to smile after everything you've been through.

I pushed the Pumpkin pie towards the middle of the table and said "I can't finish this alone."

He smiled and said "Yeah you can, that's why you ordered it right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said then requested an extra fork to an employee.

As I was about to get my fork Rei held the top of my hand, he was still sobbing. I placed the fork down and placed my other hand above his.

The employee went to us and placed the fork on the table. This employee was a girl…. Apparently, with the eyes she has as she stared at the two of us I'd guess she was a Yaoi fan girl.

"Guys, I support you two" She said to us.

She then screamed "Love wins!"

This motherfucking bitch!

I quickly let go of Rei's hand and picked up my fork. I pointed my fork at him and shouted "NO HOMO!"

Rei laughed then said "Okay then—" he looked at me with a cute face and said "Ken-chan."

I turned red again, fuck! He picked up his fork and said "But you should apologize to Rin too, you really made her cry."

"Yeah, yeah" I said to him while slicing for a piece of the pie I ordered.

I looked at the cash register and looked back at Rei.

"Rei, you know why I'm here at We Got Donutz?" I asked Rei.

"Why? I though you said it was because it was quiet here and that it's better to eat alone." He said to me.

"Yeahhh, the point is that I lied to you." I said while eating my slice of pie.

He suddenly pointed his fork at me and said "Never do that again Ken-chan"

That was scary "O-Okay" I nervously said.

He put down his fork and said "So tell me then, why did you want to eat here?"

"Well, yesterday, I learned from one of our classmates that Kobayashi-san works here." I told him

He was surprised and said "Kobayashi-san works here?"

"Yeah, look there" I told him and pointed at Kobayashi who was handling the cash register. She was the one assigned there."

"That's why she was absent a while ago. We chatted earlier while I was ordering and I told her I got sent home because I'm sick with _'feveritis'_ " I told Rei while giggling.

"That's a horrible name, even in made-up name standards." He told me while chewing on his slice of pie.

"Yeah, she didn't believe me. I planned that I'll order a lot of donuts so I could wait here for her until she's done for the day. I talk to her and say _'Oh, Kobayashi-san, what a coincidence.'_ Then I'll walk her home after that." I said

"So your plan's ruined because of me?" Rei said then frowned a little.

"Actually, you coming here made me come up with a better idea." I said "Oh? And what is this better idea you thought of? I'm all in if it's for you Ken-chan."

"But we can't do it now" I said

"Why not?" he said

"I can't have my wingman sniffing all the time and looking like he just cried a river." I told him. He smiled and said "Okay, next time I'll use my Vocaloid powers to help you get Kobayashi-san."

Both of us smiled and sealed our deal with a brofist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes:**

 **Eyoooo readers!**

 **KG here! I recommend you listen to Tyler, the Creator's Bastard if you feel down.**

 **This is Chapter 5! Please criticize and correct my work if you can, this is my first story anywayssssss.**

 **I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

 **(Len POV)**

Ken-chan texted me that we should meet up with him after school to clear things up

"Shhhhh, Rin, we're going to Ken-chan now. Let's clear this entire thing up." I told Rin while I held her hand. She was still sobbing.

Ken-chan told us to meet in the playground by the park.

"Oh there he is Rin, look." I told Rin while pointing to Ken-chan alone on the swing set.

As we walkend towards Ken, Rin wrapped her arms on my arm like she was afraid of confronting him.

Rin-chan… Ken-chan must've said some mean things for you to act this way.

"Rin, stay here, I'll talk to Ken-chan myself." I told her, she nodded and just stood there with her head down. I got near to him and started the conversation.

"Ken-chan, let's talk man to man. I don't want you making your sister cry like that again." I told him while glaring straight to his eyes.

He glared at me back. He may be scary but I know he's not the type to start a fight.

"She cried because she felt like it, I only told her what I felt at that time. What do you want me to do? Lie in front of her face just so she could feel good about herself?" Ken told me with an angry voice.

Why is he talking to me with such a disrespectful tone to his voice? It's irritating, it's like I'm not his older brother.

"I'm your brother, why are you talking to me with that tone. Am I just some stranger to you?! Do you not respect me?" I told him to jog his memory that he was talking to his older brother and not just some random person.

It hurts…..

He's disrespecting me like I'm some guy who barged into his life but I'm didn't just barge into his life…

I'm didn't…. I'm onii-san… Remember?

Oh no… I'm shaking…. I'm about to cry aren't I?

His glare disappeared, his head bowed down and he scratched his head. "Forgive me onii-san." He said

Ken-chan, I really want to shout at you but my heart hurts just thinking about it.

Tears began falling, I tried to stop them but they just kept falling.

Before I knew it I was crying in front of Ken-chan….

This is embarrassing.

I should've stopped it, I'm such a weakling.

"Len onii-san" Ken said. He got up from the swing he was sitting on and stood in front of me then patted me on the head.

"Stop it. You're my big brother right? I should be the one crying and you should be the one comforting me." He said with a warm smile.

I don't care, I missed my baby brother. I hugged him tightly then let out a huge cry.

Ken-chan signaled Rin-chan to come near. She ran towards Ken-chan and hugged him too then wept loudly.

"I'm sorry Ken-chan! I really did miss you! I'm sorry!" she cried noisily with sobs interrupting her every word.

While we were hugging him, Ken-chan embraced our heads then caressed them, trying to comfort the both of us.

"Shhhh, it's alright guys. Look, I'm sorry for shouting at both of you. I was an idiot. I shouldn't have disrespected you two." He said while trying to calm us down.

"I love you guys, you know that right?" he said while smiling at both of us.

 **(Ken POV)**

I love both of you but damn, you're squeezing the air out of me!

"Th-that's enough hugging for now, okay?" I told them trying to wiggle out of their tight hug but every time I try to escape they pull me back to their hug.

I tried reasoning with them saying "O-onee-san, Onii-san, you two are famous idols. What'd happen if some random person took a picture of the three of us hugging like this in public?"

Rin hugged both of us more tightly than before and screamed "Then let them take a picture! I love my brothers! I don't give a frick what they do."

Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?! Wh-What the fuck are you doing?! Why are you screaming?!

People looked at us and, like I predicted, some took pictures while others recorded us.

I acted quickly and forcefully removed myself from the hug and held both their hands and ran away, pulling both of them with me.

"K-Ken-chan!" Len said since he was surprised why I suddenly sprinted while dragging them with me.

"I can't let you two's image be destroyed by some picture taking paparazzi assholes!" I shouted at them while running, they both looked at each other while trying to keep up with my speed and smiled.

"Okay! Let's run!" they said then ran faster than me resulting in me being the one who is pulled.

Fuck! They're still taking pictures! Good thing my arms' covering my face. Just keep your head down and they won't notice.

But, even though we're like this, I've missed this.

Back when we were kids, most of the time we would simply play with each other since mother didn't allow us to go out.

I remember it like it was yesterday…..

 _ **Flashback…..**_

 _ **6 years ago…**_

 **(Ken POV)**

I love Rin onee-chan and Len onii-san!

They're always playing with me! They're the best siblings a guy could ask for!

We just finished playing Hop scotch on our backyard.

"Onee-chan! What do you want to play next?" I asked Rin onee-chan.

She was the girl I admired! My Rin onee-chan. Not only was she pretty, she was very talented too. She could play any instrument given to her!

Len onii-chan was the guy I looked up to. He was great at sports! He used to teach me how to play basketball and soccer but I couldn't keep up with him.

They were great in music and dancing too!

But because of that I was the one everyone looked down on since I couldn't sing like onii-san and onee-san and I couldn't dance like onii-san and onee-san.

"How about—" while onee-chan was thinking what we should play next onii-chan interrupted her and said "Ken-chan! Let's play basketball!"

"Wha?! But Len-chan! We were supposed to play dress up! I wanted Ken-chan to try my clothes on!" Rin onee-chan said, opposing what Len onii-chan offered to play.

To be honest I didn't really wanna play dress-up but I also didn't want to play sports.

Len onii-chan hugged me from behind and said "Ken-chan's a boy, he wouldn't want to be dressed up as a girl." He then mocked Rin onee-chan by showing her his tongue.

Rin onee-chan then pulled my arms and said "No! Ken-chan's gonna be my baby sister today!"

No! I regret what I said earlier! They're the worst siblings! They're gonna kill me!

"Oy! Don't go killing your little brother just 'cause you can't decide what to play!" a man said trying to reason with onii-san and onee-san.

It was dad! You saved me!

"How about you two play 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to decide what you get to play?" dad suggested

What're you idiot! Idiot dad! You were supposed to stop them from fighting over me!

"D-Don't I get to decide?" I asked the two.

"No!" the two said to me. I just sat on the ground hoping Rin onee-chan doesn't win.

ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!

"I won!" Rin onee-chan said. "N-Not fair, best out of three!" Len onii-chan said trying to convince onee-chan

"No! You lost! Papa! Len's being a sore loser!" onee-chan shouted at dad while he was reading a newspaper but the old man didn't hear her.

"Fine, best out of three!" onee-chan said

ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!

"1 win, 1 loss, this decides what we get to play!" onii-san said confidently.

I just sat there and watched as the two of them decide my fate.

ROCK PAPER SCISS-

"Cookies' done! Come get your cookies!" an old woman shouted

It was grandma! She saved me from these monsters!

"Grrrr, thank grandma the cookies were done before I even beat you." Onee-san said as she glared at onii-san.

"Really, you two are fighting over your baby brother like he's some kind of toy."

I let out a breath of relief.

Grandma carried me and said "You, even though you're their baby brother you shouldn't follow everything they do like some pet."

"Yes grandma." I said.

She then gave me a cookie; I ate it while onii-chan and onee-chan were consuming the rest.

They only left me one cookie….

"Rinto! What the fuck is this?! Gambling debts?!" a woman shouted while walking towards dad.

It was mom.

What did she say? Gambling? What's that?

"Wh-what?! I don't know anything about that!" dad replied to her.

"Let's go kids, mommy and daddy are having a serious conversation right now, we shouldn't disturb them." Grandma said while leading the three of us inside the house.

"Why are they fighting, grandma?" I asked grandma. She didn't say anything. I tried to go back, to ask mom and dad why they were fighting but onii-chan pulled my hand.

"Ken-chan…. No, go inside." onii-chan said while he pulled me back.

Why is onii-chan sad?

I got scared of onii-chan so I just listened to him and went in the house.

That was the first time I heard mom and dad argue like that…

 _ **Back to the present…**_

 **(Ken POV)**

We outran them! Fuck! I'm so tired!

Rin onee-san and Len onii-san, they don't look tired at all!

"That was the most exercise I've done in a while!" Rin onee-san said "Me too, basketball practice can't compare to what we did just now." Len onii-san replied.

"Seriously, _*huff_ you guys are smiling _*huff_ instead of worrying what made-up stories _*huff they_ would make about you two because of that?" I angrily asked them while gasping for air.

"We don't care. We got to enjoy it with you, that's the best part so whatever happens, happens." Both of them said.

Wow, that was an unexpected reply….

Fuck! Did that just hit me in the feels? Fuck!

No, hold in the tears! Must not show weakness!

Breathe in, breathe out.

Both of them saw that I was about to cry so they were getting near me to hug me.

I brushed them off and turned my back on them then said "No need to walk with me to school, I'm walking with Rei starting tomorrow."

Both of them looked at each other then smiled.

"Roger that, Ken-chan" Len onii-san said, "I support you two's love!" Rin onee-san shouted.

"H-Hey! It's not like that!" I screamed but they didn't listen, they just ran away laughing.

Fuck, what a bunch of assholes.

But I can't deny that I love them….

I headed back home while one leg was cramping so I was walking like a pirate with a boot leg.

I stomped my leg to the ground and shrugged it off.

I realized when I got home the gate was wide open.

What the fuck?! Why's this wide open?!

I charged to the door.

 _*BLAM!_

"D-Dad!" I shouted

Someone was pointing a gun at my dad! The guy looked familiar, why is he doing this?!

"Rinto! Give me my money you useless prick!" the person said while aiming the gun at dad's head.

"L-Like I said I'll give it to you next week just give me a chance! Please!" my dad said, pleading to the man.

While they were talking I grabbed a chair. I sprinted towards the guy, ready to bash him in the head with the chair.

 _*BANG!_

He fired his gun at the ceiling! What the fuck?! Th-This is serious shit! What kind of bullshit has dad gotten himself into?

I nervously fell and accidentally let go of the chair I was holding.

"Try any funny business you and I'll end you, you brat." The guy said while his gun was still pointed upwards.

He brought his arm down and looked at me.

I-It can't be!

Is this-

The janitor at school?!

"Y-y-y-y-you're—" I said while stuttering nervously.

"Oh, you're the dumbass that went into the cooking lab with a gas leak. Looks like I got a loser here I can threaten with violence and another I can blackmail!" he said

He then grabbed me by the collar and said "I knew what you were cooking you little prick, you were the reason why those boys were sent to the hospital."

"K-Ken, what's this guy talking about?" dad asked me while he was shaking.

"You know I could tell the principal what happened back then, that you were the cause of the destruction of a school property and the lives of 3 students." He said with an evil grin/

"What do you say about that? Now do you regret what you did?" he asked

I looked at this person dead in the eye and said "They were assholes, they deserved it."

He retaliated by glaring back at me but his frown slowly turned into a laugh

Before I knew it, he was already laughing.

"You're one interesting kid! I like you already!" he told me.

"Why can't you be like your kid? Fearless! But also a dumbass, same like you." He said while laughing.

"Geppetto, let him go, he's just a kid." Dad said, pleading to the person holding me.

Geppetto's his name huh, that's a weird ass name.

"Actually Rinto, I've thought of a better idea on how you can pay us your gambling debts without hurting you two." Geppetto said then he aimed his gun at me.

"What do you want?! I'll do anything just don't hurt my son!" dad screamed

He looked at me then said "Brat, we're running an operation on robbing a local bank."

I asked him "What do you want me to do? Be your fallback option or something?"

He didn't like how I answered him.

He pointed his gun on his forehead and said "I wouldn't get cocky if I were you brat or else you're autopsy will turn out like the bodies of the guys that pissed me off."

He leaned closer and said "With bullet holes on their head."

I prayed to God at that time, l said to myself _'God, I'm so sorry if I doubted you, please save me from this please I beg you'_ again and again.

"Y-yes sir" I answered to him.

He took his gun off of my head and said "Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I want you to combine some chemical bullshit that we could use that could destroy a safe's lock without damaging the money. Whenever we use bombs, piles of money burn when the shells explode."

What the fuck?! How do you suppose I'll do that you dumbass?!

"H-How do I do that?" I asked him.

"That's your problem, not mine." He said then took some money off of my dad's wallet.

Before leaving he said "If you could make a bomb from a microwave, there's no doubt you can make some shit like that."

Dad and I looked at each other in confusion about what to do.

"And remember, if you can't do it, I'll make it my top priority to be the one to end you two."

Both of us gulped in fear.

"You're dad owes us a lot of money so as his son, it's your responsibility to fix his problem. I'll give you two weeks, I'll come back here. If you two move to another city, another country, we'll hunt you down and make sure your bodies aren't found." He said then he left.

I closed the door….

"What the fuck was that you old asshole! He pointed a gun at us! What the actual fuck was that?!"

I screamed all the pain and fear I felt earlier at him.

I sat by the door and hugged my legs while quivering, realizing that I could've died. He pointed a gun at me! What kind of person does that?!

"S-Son, I-I can explain." Dad said trying to reason with me.

"No! Shut the fuck up! You don't deserve an explanation! This is why my bitch of a mother left you, this is why she didn't want me!" I said then stood up to dad.

I pulled his shirt and was about to punch him but he stopped my fist and said "Stop it Ken! You're acting like an idiot, stop panicking!"

"Let's relax for a little while and think this through." He said, I let go of him then pulled two chairs faced at each other. We sat there then talked.

"What's up with what Geppetto saying you made some bomb? I didn't know you made shit like that. When have I taught you to do some crazy shit like that?" he angrily told me.

"You didn't teach me jack! Why'd you wanna know anyways? When have you ever taken an interest in knowing something that happened in my life?" I angrily asked him.

He didn't like my answer and looked at me with an irritated face.

I let out a breath and explained everything; I said "I only saw it at the internet, it was just supposed to scare them off, like when you spark fireworks near someone and they get scared when it explodes. I didn't hear him say that there was a gas leak there, that's why he thought I made some kind of bomb."

Dad was frustrated, he stood then screamed "Fuck! How are we gonna fix this problem?!"

What the fuck am I gonna do…. I don't know how to make that shit that guy was talking about… Or maybe—

"Dad, I have an idea." I confidently said. "Really now, you figured out how to make a lock dissolving chemical bullshit?!" he sarcastically asked.

"Shut the fuck up and listen." I said to him. He took me seriously, sat down, and asked "Okay, okay, what do you have in mind?"

"Alright, listen close-"

Wait fuck, my leg hurts..

"Son? Son! What's wrong?!" dad asked

"My leg's cramping you old asshole! Do something!" I screamed

 **TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

 **This is my first story so I'll make as much as I can, and also because I'm ultra booooooooooooooooooored!**

 **Please review it and point out the things you don't like!**

 **I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID!**

 **_Chapter 6**

 **(Rei POV)**

First day walking to school with Ken-chan, I'm so happy.

I texted Ken-chan _'I'm at the front of your house.'_

' _Just wait for me there, I might take a few minutes.'_ He texted me.

Ken-chan you idiot…. _'Alright just hurry up, we're gonna be late.'_

So this is his house, it's so old and torn down. Rin nee and Len nii told us that his father's a no good coach potato and that he abuses Ken-chan but Ken-chan doesn't even talk bad about his dad like that.

Maybe they must have had a misunderstanding or something.

Oh! There's Ken-chan now!

"Ken-chan!" I said while waving. He saw me, smiled, and then locked the gate.

"Good morning." I greeted him, he said "Good morning too Rei, sorry if I made you wait."

"It's okay, you were quicker than I expected." I said, well when he texted me he I thought it was going to take about 6 minutes or more but he it didn't.

"Yeah, that's what she said." He told me then smiled.

Ken-chan's smile, it's so adorable. I got closer to him to pinch his cheek but..

I noiticed his face was a bit pale. Why's that? Something must've happened yesterday. Didn't he and Rin onee-chan make up? Last night Rin nee said in our group chat that they had a fun time yesterday. Was she just lying?

"Ken-chan, did you make up with Rin onee-chan yesterday?" I asked him

"What? Yeah, of course we did. We even ran from those paparazzi bullshit because of nee-chan's idiocy." He told me with a smile.

I believe him but why does his smile seem so fake. Did something else happen?

"After that, did anything else happen." I curiously asked him.

He seemed shocked all of a sudden. Why? Did they fight again after that?

"Did you argue with them after that?" I asked him with a disappointed tone.

"What? No, I didn't argue with them after what happened." He said with a confident tone.

"Then why is your face so pale?" I asked him, trying to get a clear answer from him.

"It is? I didn't notice that." He said then laughed a little bit.

"Maybe it's because I didn't sleep well last night. I played a lot of games on my computer so yeah, maybe that's why I'm so pale." He told me.

It seems like he's telling the truth but why do I get this feeling that he's still lying?

"Anyways, what're today's subject? I'm so stoked on studying and shit." He said while smiling, trying to change the subject.

Ken-chan…

 _ **A few minutes later..**_

 _ **KringKriiing!**_

"Okay class, let's have a recap of yesterday's lesson." A teacher said

Our first class for today is Math, it's going to be really boring but I have to listen.

Ken-chan still looked distracted; I wonder what's going through his mind.

"Oh and Kagamine-san, you've cut class two times now. Two times you didn't attend afternoon classes, one more and I'll have to send you to the principal's office, you got that?" the teacher said to Ken-chan

Ken-chan just nodded then went back to spacing out.

The teacher then started the class.

I put my hand in front of Ken-chan and waved it then said. "Hello, Earth to Ken-chan, are you sure you're alright? You're spacing out more often than before. Last time you were at least putting effort into taking notes."

He regained consciousness and said "S-sorry, I'll take up notes now."

"You heard what the teacher said, no cutting classes okay?" I told him

"Y-Yeah, got that." He told me

I got back to my seat and sat properly after that.

Why do I still feel like Ken-chan's hiding something?

 _ **A few hours later..**_

 _ **Ding Dong Ding Dong**_

Lunch! Finally!

"Ken-chan! Let's eat—"

"Not now Rei, I've got something to do. Sorry." He said then got up and left me.

"What's with him?" Neru asked as she got near me.

"I-I don't know, he wasn't himself this morning. Something must be bothering him." I told her, worried about Ken-chan.

"Eh? But didn't Rin nee-chan make up with him yesterday." She told me with a curious look.

"Yes but this time I think it's something else." I said to her.

I opened everything up to Ken-chan yesterday, why won't he do the same to me?

Am I not important to him?

"You're really that worried huh, do you like him?" Neru said while sneering at me.

Wh-what is Neru talking about? Of course not..

"Wh-what're you talking about Neru? We're both boys! Th-That wouldn't be right." I told her.

"Then why is your face turning red?" she asked me playfully.

She's right, I am turning red, but th-that doesn't mean I like him.

She shrugged then said "Whatever, you're a famous pop star like us so there's bound to be a more handsome figure out there so what you're feeling may just be temporary."

What? There's no one out there like Ken-chan

Wait, what?

Why did I just think that?

N-No, I don't like him, or do I? I don't know…

Ken-chan,….

Do I like you?

 **(Ken POV)**

Fuck!

I've got no choice, I need to meet up with _**'him'**_

He's a dangerous person but he's the best solution I could've thought of. He's someone who dwells deep in the internet.

I left school and went to We Got Donutz where I told him we'd meet up and discuss.

I'm shaking….. Why am I this afraid of a meet up?

I'm trembling more than I was yesterday, maybe it's because I know this guy's more dangerous than that guy yesterday…

No, the guy yesterday was a criminal. Every day criminals roam the streets.

This guy, he isn't just a criminal…

 _ **Kring Kring!**_

"Welcome to We Got Donutz!" employees said as someone entered the diner.

It's him….. This is him….

"Oh hey Anon, long time no see." He said said with a smile.

This guy, he's the dangerous mad scientist…

Dr. Shou Tucker!

People knew him as an Alchemist of some sort.

He associated with people on the internet but mostly meets up with them on a site called 4chan.

One time I happened to come across a thread he posted.

He was looking for a Shitzu with brown fur.

He was telling Anonymous people or Anons for short that he would show us a new type of creature using the specimen's cells.

Back then, dad and I were new at living together and we got a dog, a shitzu with brown fur, from our old home but it was already 9 years old and it looked like it was about to die so I replied to the thread and generously offered him my dog.

Once I offered him my dog a small icon popped up with a picture of a scientist.

Before I knew it he already told me he knew all of my social media accounts

He started spouting stuff that made me shiver to the bone at that time, he said things like _'I know where you live'_ and _'you can't back down from this or else'_

I dared him to prove it.… I probably shouldn't have done that.

He wrote our full address, all of dad's jobs and where they are located, the school I was studying in, and my social media password…..

I was so scared back then that I even peed my pants while I'm was on the computer.

Ever since then we've been through a lot but what made me want to lose all connections I had with him was because of one tragic moment.

This guy always had a happy daughter who owned a dog.

When I went to his house I discovered something.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _ **2 years ago**_

 _ **Ken's age: 12 years old**_

I met this scientist on the most awesome website ever; 4Chan!

A website were you're called a faggot on everything you do, bashed when you try to proclaim to them that you're some kind of big shot, and looked up on when you actually do the things you tell them that you're gonna do which is mostly killing yourself on a live stream but still.

Yeah, that's truly the site for me and because of that I met Tucker-san who's also been a great mentor for me.

We've done a lot of Science stuff for quite some time now and he's even considered taking me up as his successor to all of this.

He also has a cute daughter named Nina! She's been like the little sister I've always wanted! I wonder what she's up to now? Whenever Tucker-san wishes not to be disturbed because of some failed experiment, the two of us pay together with her dog, Alexander.

She would always call me Onii-chan like how I used to call Len onii-chan!

Len onii-chan….

I wonder how are they? Do Len nii-chan and Rin nee-chan even miss me?

….

I walked towards Tucker-san's lab and looked at all our previous works.

"Thanks for inviting me Tucker-san, where's Nina and Alexander by the way?" I asked him while looking at the previous experiments we've made.

"They're, not here." He answered

She must be in school or some shit, I dunno.

So far, we've been able to make a Pygmy marmoset that can shoot webs off of its butt, a dog that's able to live underwater like a whale, and a mouse that grow into a 6ft rat.

"Do you remember the ultimate goal I've had in mind when I started letting you help me in my experiments?" he asked me

"Yeah! Making a dog that can talk through cross-species genetics." I told him while trying to pet the dog that can live underwater that's swimming in the aquarium.

"But didn't we try it by transplanting a brain of a parrot, a bird which can imitate sounds, to a dog and attached a horse's vocal cords to it so it can have a more advanced vocal cord that could replicate a human voice but it ended up failing?" I continued

I've learned much more from Tucker-san than I did from dad, that's why when I grow up I want to be a Scientist like Tucker-san.

"Yes, but I figured out a better way." Tucker-san said with the utmost sincerity.

"R-Really?!" I said, excited about what he said.

"Here, let me introduce you to my best work yet. Come out and introduce yourself to my little friend."

What walked out was some kind of dog mixed with some lion's DNA maybe? It's as big as Alexander but has hair like a male lion! So cool.

"Say hello to Ken for me could you?" he asked the creature.

"He-llo"

Wow! The creature spoke!

"This is soooo cool! Fuck! You'll be rich if you showed this to the media Tucker-san!" I said trying to praise his work.

"You know that society won't accept our works Ken. With all the animal activists and moralists out there, our potential is stuck here, rotting along with the possibilities of taking evolution to the next level." He said while petting the creature that could talk.

 _ **Riiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing**_

"You go play with it, I'll just go answer the telephone upstairs."

As soon as Tucker left, I started petting the creature and introduced myself to it.

"Ken! That's my name, my name is Ken." I told it.

"Ken… Ken… Ken…" it said to me. Wow, this is really cool!

"Ken.. Ken…. Ken…."

"Onii-chan…"

…

Wh-What? Wait, this is getting a bit creepy. Did it just call me onii-chan?

"W-Why'd you call me onii-chan all of a sudden?" I asked it with a playful tone.

"Onii-chan….. Let's….. Play…" it said then grinned…

I started connecting the dots…

N-No, it couldn't be…. No, Tucker-san wouldn't…

Fuck! I'm getting sweaty…. Has it always been this cramped in here?

Why do I feel like falling all of a sudden…

I need to… Get out of here.

"Ken! An Anon just contacted me that cops are coming here to investigate. Apparently, neighbors heard screaming last night and assumed it came from here. We need to move, now!" he told me while trying to rush.

"Why are you by the door? Leaving already? C'mon help me move these animals to a safe place where they won't be seen!" he ordered me.

Fuck, I can't answer him properly… My mouth's quivering with fear..

"T-T-Tucker-san, wh-where's Nina and Alexander?" I asked him while stuttering

"I told you, they're not here." He replied

I inhaled and exhaled for a bit then looked at him with a serious face.

"Tucker-san… Where is Nina and Alexander?!" I asked with a ferocious tone

"I just told you…. Didn't I?" he replied

He then realized what I was referring to..

His face changed, he grinned like a mad man..

I've never seen this side of Tucker-san before…

"Do you really want to know?" he asked me again but this time his face got near me and it had a big creepy smile.

N-No, fuck….. No!

NO! NO! NO!

Don't tell me he really did it to—

HIS OWN DAUGHTER?!

I panicked and left his house immediately!

While running away I was crying because I never thought he would use his daughter for this—this-

*BLAAARRRGHHHH

I vomited on the sidewalk….

I can't think straight. I feel so uneasy….

Life looks a bit different than usual, it's like life has no meaning…

I…

I get urge to just end it all…

Once I got home, dad was watching the TV

"Apparently, there was a house where experimented creatures were found within it but the person living there was not found." The news reporter on the TV said.

"Oh, ho! Experiments huh? Guy must've been one hell of a freak show wouldn't you agree Ken?" dad told me

Suddenly, I remembered it again…

' _Onii-chan…. Let's… Play…."_

*BLAAAARRRRRGH!

I vomited again but this time in the house.

"K-Ken! Why the fuck you puked on the floor you no good dumbass! Clean that up!" my dad said as he scolded me!

Once I finished cleaning up my vomit, I headed back to my room….

Fuck! What'll I do?! The guy knows where I live!

I can't take this… I can't take this!

This pressure! I just….

 ***Bwing!**

Wh-what? My computer, it was on?

The PC's Notepad was on and—

' _Dear Ken,_

 _As you can see I've encountered a problem wherein I could be locked up or even killed by the authorities that is why I have to lay low for now. At first, I had planned to get rid of all the witnesses but so far I've only killed 3 and they are the ones I've shared information about our experiments. I thought at first that I should get rid of you, the one that knows every research that I've done, but I thought that that would be a waste of potential. We've made so much but all of our efforts are wasted because of people incapable of understanding art._

 _My last request to you is to stray away from the temptations of telling the cops information about our science projects. Remember, I know where you live. I have information on you and your whole family. If you just as well think of snitching, I'll turn all of you into fascinating creatures._

 _Till we meet again_

 _Dr. Shou Tucker'_

F-Fuck! Th-This is the worst.

But still, thank God he won't kill me….

Lesson learned; never ever meet up with random strangers on the internet….

 _ **Back to the present….**_

"Long time, no see Ken" Tucker said with a smile.

"I haven't seen you since you ran out of the house." He continued

Fuck, remembering it makes my stomach queasy.

I brushed it off and looked at him seriously, my mouth quivering, I said to him "I-I need your h-help."

I-I can't talk properly, what's wrong with me?

It's been two years, am I still afraid of him?

"With what you're showing me, it seems like you're still traumatized about my recent experiment. Am I right?" he asked me while smiling.

I bowed my head down, it seems I won't be able to talk straight to his face.

Just looking at him makes me remember…. Nina…. Alexander…

I didn't want to remember it but—but—

*BLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHH!

I puked on the floor, fuck! This is so uncool.

I couldn't control it.

"Oh dear, excuse me, can someone please clean this up?" Tucker said requesting someone to clean up the mess I made.

After an employee finished cleaning up my vomit, Tucker looked at me with a serious face.

"Oy, oy, did you make me get out of my precious lab just so I could watch you barf on the floor?" he said while looking mad.

F-Fuck, I need to toughen up! Fuck! Toughen up Ken!

Don't be a fucking pussy!

"T-T-Tucker-san, I-I need your help on something." I told him

"M-My dad owed some gambling money to some people. O-One of them tried to kill him last night be-be-because he couldn't pay them."

"So you want me to kill them? That would cost a lot." He told me

"N-No! They're too many, I-I think they have connections to…. Higher criminals….." I told him

He laughed and said "If you only knew the people I knew Ken."

"You would puke more than just your breakfast." He said then smiled at me.

F-Fuck! I can't take this pressure!

This is a dangerous man!

N-No….. Breathe in, breathe out… You can do this Ken…..

"He said that he needed something that would break a bank's lock wherein the money wouldn't be damaged." I quickly said before I stuttered my words again.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me? I've got just the thing for that." He told me

I let out a breath of relief, thank goodness.

"But, I want something in exchange." He told me with a grin.

Fuck! I don't have any money!

Fuck! Wh-What'll I do? Wait, I should hear him out first.

"Wh-What do you want?" I asked him….

"That Rin Kagamine, the girl with the people that call themselves Vocaloids, one of the most famous pop stars within their group, you're her brother right?" he told me.

No…..

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

I'M NOT OFFERING HER TO YOU!

I WON'T LET HER BECOME AN ABOMINATION LIKE WHAT YOU DID TO—

FUCK! A-AM I GOING TO PUKE AGAIN?!

Fuck! I-I can't breathe! My heart, fuck! Stop it anxiety! You fucking dumbass!

NO! Don't overthink! J-Just ask him—

What he wants

"Wh-Wh-What about her?" I asked while breathing heavily

"I want you to—"

Here it comes! No! I can't take this pressure! I'm gonna die!

"give me a DNA Sample of her." He said.

….

What? A-A DNA sample?

"Wh-What?" I asked, surprised at what he said

"Not that big of a deal, just one strand of hair will suffice." He said to me with a happy face.

"Wh-What do you plan on doing with it?" I asked.

"Nothing of sorts that would pique your interest." He told me.

"Why? Do you wish to know my intentions?" he asked me.

FUCK! He must be planning some bullshit fuck!

Calm down Ken! Calm down! Calm down!

It's just hair, nothing more, nothing less, you're not selling your sister out. Plus, you and your father's life is in danger so all those moral acts, throw them out the window.

"D-Deal, let's meet back here by 6:00 p.m. and by then, I'll have the hair and you'll have the thing that I requested." I told him.

"Oh, and m-m-make it two of those by the way if it's alright with you." I requested him, trying not to make him mad.

"Two huh, then I'll need two strands of hair too, from another person, if you don't mind." He said.

T-T-T-Two?! Fuck! I've got no choice.

"The other hair from the famous Hatsune Miku, if you would." He said with a bright smile.

What?! How am I gonna do that bullshit?! Fuck!

I'll just think of a fucking plan!

I ain't got any other choice now do I?!

"D-D-Deal….." I said to him.

We shook hands.

As he was about to leave, he said one last thing about our deal.

"If you don't bring the things I requested, you'll be sure to regret it."

*gulp

Fuck….

As I was about to stand up I fell back into my chair…

My legs….. They're wobbly…..

Am I really this scared of a man?

Fuck! No! Get yourself together Ken!

I stood up using the table to help me stand.

I-I've got to get back to school.

 _ **Ding Dong Ding Dong!**_

 **(Rei POV)**

Lunch is finished! I really enjoyed Len and Kaito debating whether which is tastier; banana or ice cream. Len brought up some interesting points about bananas are both tasty and healthy but Kaito ended it with how most kids crave ice cream more than bananas.

Dumb debates really get the best of me.

Neru and I returned to the classroom after eating from the rooftop with our fellow Vocaloids.

"Kagamine-san's still not here? Maybe he skipped class again." Neru told me.

"No, Ken-chan promised me he wouldn't cut class." I told her.

 _ ***Brrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

Oh, my phone's ringing, someone must be calling.

Oh, it's Ken-chan.

"Hello, where've you been?" I asked him

"Just somewhere, Rei can you request an extra Gakuran from the nurse's office? Just say someone got vomit all over their clothes, they'll believe you. I'm right here by the boy's restroom on the third floor. Oh can you request Hatsune-san and Rin nee to come here too! Not inside the restroom but to just wait outside please! And don't tell them I requested for them and I'll make it up to you I promise! No questions asked!" He told me

"Wh-What, Ken-chan! I was worr—"

' _Your caller disconnected'_

Ken-chan, you baka!

"Rei, where are you going?" Neru asked me

"Just, somewhere" I told her.

 **(Ken POV)**

This is the worst.

Fuck, once they get here, I'll use my plan.

"Ken-chan? Are you in there? Are you okay?" a girl outside the bathroom asked.

"Kagamine-san, why'd you ask me to come too?" another girl asked

Fuck! They're here already?! I have to come up with an excuse.

"Ken-chan, you in here?" a girly guy voice asked

That's Rei! "Y-Yeah, I'm in here." I replied

I opened the stall and got out.

"Ken-chan! You smell like vomit! What happened?!" he asked me

Fuck! Think of an excuse! An excuse!

"I-I-I accidentally… Ate peanuts! I'm allergic to those." I said while laughing.

Rei looked at me seriously. He leaned towards my face and said "You don't seem to have rashes but you are looking pale."

He held my hand, leading me out of the bathroom.

"W-Wait! I gotta change first!" I told him.

"Ken-chan." He said then handed me the gakuran.

I took mine off and put the new one on.

He opened the bathroom door and there was Rin nee and Hatsune-san standing. Alright! Plan B!

I pretended to slip and that I _'accidentally'_ pulled their hair.

"Ken-chan! That hurt!" Rin onee-san said loudly.

"Kagamine-san you clumsy fool!" Hatsune-san said with anger in their voice.

I felt it!

There's a strand of Hatsune-san's hair on my right and Rin onee-san's on my left. I quickly put it in my pocket for safe keeping.

I acted like I couldn't breathe properly and they became worried.

"Oh no, Ken-chan! Are you alright?" Rin nee asked.

"He said he accidentally ate some peanuts and that he was allergic to peanuts." Rei replied

"Peanuts? But Ken-chan isn't allergic to peanuts." Rin nee said

….

Fuck….

"Actually, I don't really know too really. I just puked a while ago for no reason, must've been what I ate last night." I said while laughing.

Rei and Rin nee wasn't buying it.

"Ken-chan, I want you to tell what's wrong now. Why does your uniform smell like vomit and why are you looking so pale?" Rin nee asked me.

"And also, why'd you call me over here too?" Hatsune asked me

F-Fuck! I forgot about her! Fuck!

Um….. Um…. Fuck it! I'll stick to my last resort!

"Okay, okay! I'll tell the truth! I was vomiting because… Because….. I was love sick! Hatsune-san! O-Or Hatsune senpai, I have something to tell you and I wanted Rin nee here to verify my feelings for me."

"H-huh?" the three of them where curious…

"I-I think I like you Hatsune-san…." I said

FUCK! MY HIGHSCHOOL LIFE IS DESTROYED! NO! FUCK! I NEED TO DO THIS OR ELSE!

 **(Rei POV)**

Ken-chan… Likes Miku nee…

Th-That's normal, I mean he is a boy and Miku nee's a girl but….. Why does my chest feel so heavy?

"K-Ken-chan! Is that why you brought me here? To help you with your confession? Then as your onee-chan I won't disappoint you!" Rin nee said she then proceeded to chant behind Ken-chan

"I-I'm surprised you felt this way about me Kagamine-san but… I'm sorry, it's just that I like somebody else." Miku nee told Ken-chan

"Miku nee! How could you?!" Rin said crying to Miku nee.

"R-Rin, you know I have a crush on someone already." She told Rin.

"B-But" Rin said using her puppy dog eyes towards Miku nee.

"I-Is that so? I-I just wanted to let it out of my chest, sorry if I bothered you two." Ken-chan said.

He then signaled me that we should come back to the classroom.

"Wait, Ken-chan! Don't be upset." Rin nee said trying to reason with Ken-chan as he ran away.

Ken-chan…

Is that why you're sad earlier this morning? You wanted to confess to Miku nee?

 **(Ken POV)**

Success! Fuck yeah!

Rei and I went back to the classroom and I placed the strands of hair on a paper then folded it.

This'll do it

 _ **Hours later…..**_

"Ken-chan, want to go home together?" Rei asked me.

"Not today, tomorrow I promise you I'll treat you some ice cream while we walk home I promise! See you tomorrow Rei, I'll text you later!" I said while running!

 **(Rei POV)**

Why's Ken-chan in a hurry?

Hm? Is this piece of paper his?

 **(Ken POV)**

I ran to We Got Donutz and he was already there waiting for me.

Fuck! I got pressured immediately but there's still a tiny bit of happiness. I walked towards him and sat on the chair in front of him.

Fuck! Not again!

After the feeling of success for a short while, I guess I need to face reality again.

The reality that I'd need to face this monster once again….

"So Ken, did you bring the 'stuff' that I asked of you?" he asked.

I brought out the paper and handed it to him.

He opened it and said "Ken…..

There's nothing here."

Nothing….

No…..

NO NO NO NO NO NO! IT'S THERE!

NO!

SHIT!

"N-No! It's there! I put it there!" I nervously said to him. I looked at the paper and I noticed it was different…

"Excuses, excuses Ken, you know I don't like people giving me a false sense of hope." He said while smiling

Fuck! Oh fuck! I shouldn't have called him!

Fuck!

Oh God, please help me! What the fuck should I do?! Please!

It wasn't in the paper! Fuck!

It must be somewhere here in my bag.

He just looked at me with a face that both threatening and disappointed

 **Kring Kring!**

"Welcome to We Got Donutz!" an employee said

FUCK! I HAVE TO LEAVE! I CAN'T FIND IT! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!

"Are you looking for this, Ken-chan?" someone said.

R-Rei?! H-How'd he know I was here?

"What's your affiliation with Ken-chan?" he asked Tucker

Fuck! Rei, don't talk to him like that you fucking dumbass.

"I don't like how you're talking to me." He said to Rei with an intimidating voice.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

I took the paper off of Rei's hands and immediately gave it to Tucker.

"H-Here! Just please don't hurt him." I pleaded to Tucker

He opened the paper and there it was, Rin nee and Hatsune-san's strands of hair.

Rei looked at me in shock. "K-Ken-chan, d-don't tell me you planned that thing earlier to get—to get that?!" he asked me angrily.

I ignored him, Tucker looked at him with a pissed off face. "Sit down and shut the fuck up or I'll have to hurt you." He angrily said to Rei.

Rei was frightened, he's shaking like how I'm shaking now….

Damn it…. I didn't want to involve any of you in this.

Tucker's expression then changed into a smile, he passed to me two paper bags.

I placed the contents of the paper bag onto the table and there laid a bunch of bags with a bunch of sand type minerals.

"Wh-What is this?" I asked him, thinking he ripped me off. Instead of being thankful I suddenly started to get mad.

"Thermite." He told me calmly, it's not easy to make.

"How… The Fuck…. Does this do the fucking job I told you?!" I told him angrily

I continued "Threaten me all you want, turn me into some psychotic abomination, but never ever rip me off you fucking asshole. How would this help me with my cause?! Like I said, that monster's gonna kill us, I repeat! Kill us! You ungrateful fuck!"

Rei just sat next to me scared, he didn't know what was happening.

He held my hand to calm me down.

Tucker slammed his fist on the table and I flinched but still, I was mad. I didn't care what kind of threat he made since I was gonna die anyways.

He leaned towards me and whispered "This right here, this is what most bank robbers would've sold their souls just to have, this is their fucking Holy Grail. I made you two of these just for strands of fucking hair. Be thankful you little fuck."

He then sat properly then smiled once again.

I sat there and looked at him stunned, are these stuff really that great?

"Friendly tip; put it near metal then light it up. Watch the magic happen." He told me.

Rei, tears falling down his eyes, asked me "Ken-chan, what's going on?"

Fuck… Why did you have to be involved….

But still, if he didn't bring me the paper then I would've been killed or worst of all; mutated into some sort of freak..

Like what happened to Nina and Alexander…

Fuck, my stomach…..

"Now, I'll be taking my leave. If you want to talk business, just contact me again Anon so for now let us enjoy what each of us brought for each other." He said

He then took the paper that had the hair on it and left.

I sat there and looked at the contents of the bag, I stared at it for a while.

"K-Ken-chan, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Rei said while he kept pulling on my arm.

"Excuse me for a minute Rei….." I told him

Once he stood up, I carried the paper bags then quickly ran outside and puked on the sideways.

"K-Ken-chan! I-I don't understand! What's happening with you." He worryingly asked me while crying.

"Rei… Please… I beg of you… Don't get involved….. Please….. Just go home….. I don't want you to get hurt…"

I begged him, just please, no, don't get involved.

He held my hand tightly and said "I-I understand."

"Just be there when I need you…. Please… You're the only one I can lean on…." I told him.

He's my only friend now… He's the one person I can trust…..

He wiped his tears and assisted me on standing up.

I rubbed off some of the left over vomit from my mouth as we walked home.

As we parted ways he screamed "I'll be waiting for you at the front of your house tomorrow! Let's continue walking to school together!"

I just put my hand up and waved as I walked away.

One part of my problem has been solved, now the real thing starts now….

 **Thanks for reading! And thanks to B** **akonoftheUnknown** **for reviewing my work!**

 **You da real MVP :'(!**


End file.
